


Butterflies

by sleepyaerith



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AERITH!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyaerith/pseuds/sleepyaerith
Summary: tifa and aerith go shopping!! the two silently ponder about their relationship <3
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this piece belongs to the love of my life <3 happy birthday to my love aerith gainsborough <333

aerith giggles, “well any thoughts miss tifa?” 

tifa shyly turns her head to the side hoping she didn’t notice the faint blush on her cheeks, her tummy filling with butterflies. it’s been how long since she met aerith? and yet she still feels the same sting in her heart like she did when they first locked eyes with each other. she always regarded aerith as the spring sunshine of midgar. regardless of what she wore, she always had a compelling presence, your eyes just locked onto hers whether that be because of her charismatic personality or because of her colorful fashion choices. in a sector filled with muted colors, aerith filled every place with fun, laughter, and exhilaration. she was just stunning in every definition. 

“Let me pay for it, aerith,” tifa smiles, “It’s the least I can do.”

aerith pouts, “Mmm and what kind of girlfriend would i be letting you pay for my things? i think we should call cloud over.” 

tifa chuckles and pecks her cheek, “the red gleams beautifully with your skin tone.”

aerith takes one last spin and winks at tifa before going back into the fitting room. tifa whips out her phone texting the birthday chat before she quickly tucks it away in her skirt. the two girls spent the evening on their shopping date together just like they once promised. 

aerith deeply cherishes any and every moment she spends with tifa, personally, since she was very little she was always comfortable being around girls, guys were fine but they always made her feel very tense for some reason. meeting tifa was that comfort she was desperate to cling onto. it made her feel less alone. she was always comfortable enough to approach her for anything, and tifa would simply smile at her and be ready to listen. aerith was attracted to that, to tifa’s soft, gentle, soothing nature that was missing for so long. 

aerith squeezes tifa’s hand as a thank you. thank you for loving me the way you do. 


End file.
